Mapping manual/Troubleshooting
In-game problems Launching your WIP map Map not found * You already compile your map, but you get "RE_LOADWORLDMAP: MAPS/MYMAP.BSP NOT FOUND" error in-game? Probably you forgot to set /sv_pure 0 or to correctly package the map inside a .pk3 file. By default, the game does not load stuff (such as maps, textures, shaders, etc.) which is not in .pk3 files. Cannot add bots * Your map loads, but you cannot add bots to it? Scroll back your [[console]] output: under "map loading" section, you may see a red "Fatal: can't open maps/MYMAP.aas" or "Fatal: aas file maps/MYMAP.aas is out of date" message. The first case means the game cannot find the bot-navigation file for this map, the second case means it found the file, but it has been compiled for a different version of the map. So, you have to use BSPC to create the .AAS file for the current version of your map. When you package your .bsp map inside a .pk3 file, don't forget to include its .aas file, too. See ''[[Mapping manual/Compiling and packaging]]'' and ''[[Mapping manual/Bot play]]''. * If you see a red "Unable to add bot. All player slots are in use." message in console when you try to add one, check your /sv_maxclients value and modify it to be sure there are enough slots for more players or bots joining the game; in case you change it, you need to restart the map. Glitches Thin border shown around transparent things Some objects (usually, lights) may show a glitch of a thin colored border where they should be transparent, showing an edge that should be invisible. That behavior can be avoided by following the steps described in the images [http://openarena.ws/board/index.php?topic=4446.msg43270#msg43270 of this post]. Sound problems Sound effect played at half speed and truncated Sound files to be used with entities such as target_speaker have to be in MONO format. In case you use a stereo sound, it will be played at half speed and truncated. Solution is to use a software to make your sound file mono. Sound effect or background music not played In case of sound effect or background music not played, please check: * What are your /s_volume and /s_musicvolume CVARs values? "1.0" means full volume, "0.0" means mute. * Is the sound in the right folder? Is it packaged in a .pk3, or are you testing with /sv_pure 0? * Did you specify the extension for the sound file in the entity? ''It is advisable to do '''NOT''' specify the .wav or .ogg extension'', so the engine will automatically search for both. In case you specify an extension, in OA 0.8.8 it works this way (differs in case of sound effect or background music): ** If it's a sound effect from a ''[[Mapping_manual/Triggers_and_movers#target_speaker|target_speaker]]'' entity, specifying "sound/sound1" or "sound/sound1.wav", in both cases will search for "sound/mymap/sound1.wav" and "sound/mymap/sound1.ogg". Specifying "sound/mymap/sound1.ogg", instead, would search for "sound/mymap/sound1.ogg.wav" and "sound/mymap/sound1.ogg.ogg", and probably you don't want that. ** If it's a background music specified in ''worldspawn'' entity, specifying "music/music1" will search for "music/music1.wav" and "music/music1.ogg". Specifying "music/music1.wav" will search for "music/music1.wav" only and "music/music1.ogg" will search for "music/music1.ogg" only. WARNING: music file music/XXXX is not 22k stereo Do you see "WARNING: music file music/XXXX is not 22k stereo" in console? This yellow warning message is just a leftover, from Quake3 expecting 22Khz music files. You can just ignore it and use your 44k 16 bit stereo music as you wish. [[OA3]] should not show it anymore. Area portals, cluster portals Doors disappear while inside an area portal brush In case you see all areaportal doors disappear while you walk through one areaportal brush, try making that brush common/areaportal on one side only, and make its other faces as common/nodraw. Shader problems Cannot find shaders in-editor, or shaders not working as expected in-game * In case you can't find any or some shaders in the editor, or in case they don't work as expected in-game: ** First please check your editor has the option to show shaders enabled and use "flush & reload shaders" (very useful if you just modified a .shader file). ** Then check your shaderlist.txt file (should be your baseoa/scripts folder under your OA installation path), to be sure the .shader file including the shaders you need is listed. Shaderlist.txt file is read by map editor and ''not'' by the game itself (you have ''not'' to include it into .pk3 files), but it's important it's correct when you compile the map. ** Also, consider that after you modify a .shader file, some changes (mostly those in "stages") do not require to recompile the map, but others (most of general parameters) do require recompiling. So you may want to reload shaders in editor, save and compile the map again. ** Then, check for errors in the shader code itself. Consider that sometimes even changing the order of the parameters gives different results. ** Don't forget the general rule that ''the game'' does not load shaders (and their images) unless you set /sv_pure 0 or package them into .pk3 files. Shader image missing * In case of YOUR shaders appearing as "shader image missing" ''in the editor'': check your .shader file to be sure you correctly used qer_editorimage parameter to specify the image. Sometimes you may want to create small support images just to be used as shader icons (e.g. waves with an arrow to quickly recognize the scrolling direction of a flowing water shader). * In case STOCK OpenArena shaders appearing as "shader image missing" ''in the editor'': ''it's not a good idea to modify stock OpenArena files''. However, if you really want to see those images in the editor, you may copy the shaders you need (e.g. common/areaportal) to a new .shader file of yours, add that file to your shaderlist.txt, and give the shader a different path and name (e.g. myshaders/myareaportal). This way, you could make any kind of change to the shader without affecting original shader. Don't forget to include your new .shader file in the .pk3 of your map. * Shader shown as "missing texture" ''in-game'' (black and white squares) may have various causes... for example you may check: ** That the right version of your .shader file is correctly packaged in a .pk3 file OR that you loaded the map with /sv_pure 0 (to load stuff outside from pk3 files). Same goes for all the image files loaded (e.g. by map, clampmap, animmap parameters) by the shader. ** Check correct usage of shader properties and shader stages options. Mostly, that image path in "map/clampmap/animmap" is correct, but also usage of "farbox" for the sky, and blend options in general. ** In some cases, taking a look to [[command console]] output may give some hint about problems. Compiling errors Compiling maps Compiling AAS files=